Insatiable Cravings
by TheCrimsonClarity
Summary: Bryan has never shared anything before in his life. Tala had best think again if he believes that's going to change any time soon. YuBo, one-shot. Full summary inside.


**AN: **Okay guys, so this really WASN'T the document that I planned to upload today, but I did it anyway. I have yet another waiting in the wings that I need to proof real quick and then hopefully get up soon. My beta-reading has been sloppy at best and I don't have anyone else to do it for me these days. Please point out any mistakes to me so they can be corrected!

Disclaimer: I's just a poor corn-fed child from the Midwest and I don't own nothin'.

* * *

Title: Insatiable Cravings

Association: Beyblade

Pairing: Bryan/Tala, YuBo

Short Summary: Bryan has never shared anything before in his life. Tala had best think again if he believes that's going to change any time soon. YuBo, one-shot.

Full Summary: Bryan's managed to get his hands on the last cigarette in the entire Blitzkrieg household, and Tala's cravings have reduced him to begging. But just how far is the redhead willing to go to get one measly cancer stick? Sly as he is, it probably won't be too far in the long run...Or will it?

* * *

"Bryan!"

"NO!"

"C'mon, why are you-,"

"-I. Said. NO! Are you fucking deaf or what?"

"God dammit, Bryan, if you don't give me that fucking cancer stick, you're going to be deep-throating it by the time I'm through with you!"

"Burn in Hell!" The gray-haired Russian roared, holding the prize in question away from its would-be kidnapper.

"Will the two of you _please_ shut up?"

"Oh, so short shit wants to butt in now, huh? You're going to be deep-throating a knife if you don't shut your damn trap!"

This verbal onslaught had been going on for a solid twenty minutes now. The home of the Blitzkrieg Boys was in a state of ruin at the moment with chairs and other objects scattered about the living area, the kitchen, and all up and down the hallway. Bryan and Tala had been peacefully watching late-night Russian sitcoms together until they both got the idea to head outside for a smoke. This lead to a near battle-to-the-death over what was apparently the _only_ cigarette left in the entire damn household. Bryan had gotten his hands on it first, and Tala had been fighting to snatch it from him ever since. In the process of fighting over who would surely obtain lung cancer first, the two had awoken both Spencer and Ian, one of whom had calmly tried to break them up and the other of whom had thrown himself into the ring of fire. Spencer's mellow voice had been promptly drowned out by Ian's screaming as Tala chased him back into the rest of the house, cornering him upstairs and pinning him to a wall.

"A-ha! Got you now, you little shit," The wolf's pale blue eyes shimmered with morbid delight. "You're going to regret sticking your two cents where it doesn't belong, runt!"

Ian panted heavily as Tala, ever the tall one, towered over him and grinned, not even having broken a sweat in the process of catching him. Oh, he was certainly going to be in for it now. This was going to amount to noogies and wedgies and an extreme amount of pain to last him the rest of the night. He was going to be lucky as all hell if Tala didn't decide to tie him to a tree in his underwear again, which was looking rather unlikely at the moment.

Unless...

"Hmph, I wouldn't be too smug if I were you, cap'n," Ian spat, knowing exactly how to slither his way out of this mess. "Bryan's probably already out the door with that fag by now."

Tala's stormy eyes froze wide with fear, and in a flash he flew back down the stairs, leaving the purple-haired blader to recover and hopefully retreat back into his room unnoticed until morning.

The former captain nearly made pictures fly off the wall as he returned to the living room, pausing only for a second to gather his surroundings. Spencer was already retreating to his bedroom when he turned to find Tala, the rabid look in his eye always a sign of bad things to come. With a sigh, the oldest teammate pointed towards the front door, deciding it best not to piss off his leader any further. Chances of this night going back to normal were slim to none at best anyway.

A quick nod and Tala was already out on the porch, flinging the door wide open to find Bryan leaned up against a support beam with the cherished tobacco rod already poised upon his lips, the lighter in his hand getting ready to touch the end of it and spark the cherry. Upon seeing him however, Bryan came to the conclusion that he had a much better idea in mind other than just torturing Tala by taking it all for himself. His thumb released the button and dissolved the flicker in the dark.

Oh no, the selfish fiend had a _much_ better idea indeed.

"You...you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, _wouldn't I_?" Bryan grinned maliciously, the coarse words dripping slow like honey off his tongue. "And what may I ask makes you believe that?"

"Because," Tala stated matter-of-factly, "I'm your captain, and _I_ call the shots."

"_Were_ my captain. Past tense, Tala."

"Well you still can't have it!" He protested.

"And why not?" Bryan took the opportunity to push himself off the banister and come closer to Tala, standing his ground as he allowed his height and stature to engage the redhead in silent battle. Tala knew he was losing.

"Because I said so! C'mon, Bry, I'm desperate! Can't you give me it, just this once?"

Oh, this battle was _far_ from being lost.

In saying his last statement, Tala allowed himself to come closer to Bryan as well, taking a step forward so that they were no more than two feet from one another. His hungry eyes were replaced by innocent ones, his traditional sneer a now shy, coy little smile. Bryan would've surely retched if the sight wasn't so damn repulsive that he was resisting the urge to laugh uproariously. The falcon had to bite his tongue to keep from doing so; he'd backed the wolf into an interesting little crook of sorts with no way out that was even remotely short of humiliating. Tala thought he was going to win this with puppy dog eyes and a little bit of begging. He should've known Bryan knew better than to fall for that.

Because Bryan knew beneath that Clifford the Big Red Dog exterior, there was an equally fearsome creature otherwise known as the Big Bad Wolf. Tala wasn't put in charge all those years ago for nothing. The bastard had a way of _getting_ his way, but if he thought Bryan of all people was going to fall for his fifty cent tricks, he must be fucking crazy.

Only question now was this: Just how crazy was Tala willing to get?

Bryan raised his eyebrows and gave his captain a short, bitter laugh. "Oh, we're not really going to stoop _that_ low are we, Tala? Surely you didn't think I'd be fooled that easily. Or did you? I'm a little insulted..." A mock expression of hurt lingered in the falcon's face.

"But Bryan..." Tala stepped into Bryan's personal bubble, his lanky arms daring to reach up and wrap around the taller male's neck. His long, chilly fingers burned to the touch against Bryan's warm skin, causing an assortment of goosebumps to pop up involuntarily. "...surely there's _something_ I can do to convince you. Would you really deny me like that?" He asked, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Damn, that bastard was _good_.

Tala leaned in closer now, his shallow breath tickling the sensitive area beneath Bryan's strong jaw line as his crimson hair threatened to smother the smug face burrowed into it. The breathing sent shivers down Bryan's spine, another unwanted side effect of Tala's attempts at seducing him. All Tala had to do now was wait for Bryan to shove him off and he was in the in the clear. The falcon would get all pissed off and weirded out before begrudgingly handing the cigarette over, no questions asked.

...Right?

_'Oh, so he's decided to take it _there_ now? Okay, Tala, I'll play your little game. Too bad I already know your little tricks.'_

"Oh I don't know...maybe there _is_ one thing you can do," Bryan replied lowly as he slipped a naughty hand up Tala's shirt, tracing his fragile features with his rough fingers and slowly moving it lower until it rimmed his waistband. Tala half-gasped at the sudden touch, not sure how to react. The two of them only being dressed in matching wife-beaters and similar pairs of boxers wasn't helping the situation any either. Regardless of the fact that it was mid-spring, the crisp wind in Moscow seemed to flow right through the thin fabric of Tala's shorts, invigorating...even _more_ fragile features. Bryan smirked like he'd already won.

Surely Tala was going to back down now, right? Bryan had him right where he wanted him, all tied down with nowhere else to go. It was either give this up now or...what?

On any other occasion, Tala might've thought he was fighting a losing battle.

But unless his sense of touch was going haywire, he could've sworn on his life that he felt a certain someone's joystick winding up with excitement as well.

Bryan would have to give it up soon, wouldn't he? They couldn't really be considering this.

Of course, Tala had been considering this for ages. Why the hell else would he stay up so late with the oblivious idiot every night and pass out on the couch instead of going to his room? Why in the world would he be out here past midnight with almost no clothes on just to argue over a damned cigarette? He'd only ever picked up the bad habit because Bryan had made it look enticing. Shit, no matter what he was doing, Bryan could make anything look good. He could make fucking Powerpuff Girl slippers look cool if he wanted to. But maybe that was just the effect he had on Tala, one that always left him feeling like a chump at the end of the day. It was the main reason why he'd never had the guts to make a move, not to mention that Bryan was probably straight.

Then again, when had he ever come home with a girl before? Or anyone for that matter.

The proof didn't exist, but Tala knew full-well that Bryan was _far_ from innocent. He could read the rebellious teen like a book, flipping through his actions and emotions time and time again, yet always finding a new chapter written into the mix. He had yet to find an ending.

But if Tala had his way about it, he was going to be the one writing it.

"Oh yeah? And just what did you have in mind?" Tala moved Bryan's hand down past his waistband, causing the cocky Russian to lose bearing as his fingers slipped into the abyss and tangled with the monster housed in the depths. The gaunt redhead narrowed his eyes, piercing Bryan with ice shards that caused every part of his being to respond.

Oh dear, this was about to be a night to remember.

Bryan felt around in Tala's boxers, soon pulling his hand out, roughly grabbing his captain by the arms and kissing him ferociously. He pressed the smart-mouthed devil against the banister, which resulted in him soon sliding up onto the railing and leaning down to reach Bryan's lips. Bryan didn't care. He didn't give a shit that Tala had won. Even if he had hell to pay in the morning, this one moment was definitely worth it.

The gray-haired male pulled back, his voice gruff with lust and pent-up emotion. "Okay, Tala...," He put his hands on Tala's sides, taking in his ridiculous figure. His ribs were easily felt through the white fabric and his body was so skinny...delicious in Bryan's eyes. His own eyes were clouded over with a hunger that could only now be satisfied by one being. "We'll go half-and-half."

"Hm?" Tala, entranced by the muscular beast that was Bryan, cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had completely forgotten why they were even out there. "Oh, I..."

"—We'll split it," Bryan interjected huskily, his accent deepened by hundreds of other cigarettes. "Then we head inside. Sound good?"

Bryan looked up into the cutting blue and watched Tala soften at his touch, his tense disposition gone frail and...Was that disheartenment quirking his lips?

"No," The redhead hopped off the rail and crossed his arms, pouting and looking defiant so Bryan would give in. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because," Tala pushed the larger male back against the front door, his voice caustic with the promise of a struggle. He growled in a way that Bryan found oddly seductive. "I don't do 'halfsies' on shit. If I start it, you damn well better believe I'm gonna finish it."

Tala ravished at Bryan's cracked lips, sucking on the bottom one and making Bryan's body _ache_ for more. He couldn't take any more of this. Bryan responded quickly by removing his tank top, sending Tala into a state of ecstasy. The redhead watched with fascination at the way Bryan's muscles rippled beneath his flawless white skin. Well, nearly flawless. Bryan hadn't been the most obedient child back at the abbey, and the dozens of scars littering his figure were more than enough proof of it. For all his brutality, Bryan was truly something beautiful.

Tala pressed himself closely to the warm skin of his teammate, feeling the way that his entire being flushed in reaction to making contact. He knew this was useless. His thin figure just couldn't overpower Bryan's and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep control of this much longer, but for now he was content. Dare he admit it, he was actually _happy_. Tala came back a bit and his fingers traced the moderate outlines of Bryan's abs, drinking in his perfect figure. Much to Tala's surprise, Bryan watched this innocent act with awe, not bothering to fight the way the cold touch caused his body to tense. Tala's hips were crushed against his own, one of his scrawny legs already wrapped around one of Bryan's built ones. Bryan took Tala's chin and lifted his gaze to meet his steely eyes, a spark lingering in the darkness of them from the nearby streetlamp hinting at their depths.

Bryan was more than ready to show Tala those depths too.

"Challenge accepted."

Bryan's hand found the doorknob at his side and the two males backed into the house. Tala was still fighting for the lead, never giving an inch as they attempted to make their way to the couch. Bryan was completely absorbed in Tala by that point, his eyes drawn shut as he placed his mouth on his captain's neck and began to suck it so hard that the redhead felt sure the skin would come off with a vicious bite. The two fell backward onto the couch, with Tala soon beneath the larger male, left victim to his torment.

There was a part of Tala that felt genuinely scared to be in this position with Bryan. Not scared about little shit, like whether or not it would affect their friendship or whether Spencer and Ian would find out, but scared of what Bryan could easily do to him. At 5'11", Tala was a good three inches shorter than Bryan and at a retardedly skinny 135, he was at least fifty pounds lighter as well. He knew good and well that Bryan had a vicious streak that far outclassed his own and he'd seen his former teammate damn-near kill another just to win a stupid match before. If Bryan could be that ruthless in the arena, just how ruthless could he be handling another human being one-on-one?

As though sensing his concerns, Bryan released Tala's neck and locked his sights into the clear blue eyes beneath him, daring them to think anything other than bad thoughts about him. Bryan wasn't out to intimidate Tala; hell, he obviously didn't need to _try _to intimidate anyone as naturally as it happened for him. Bryan's scruffy hair was plastered to his head from the nervous sweat he'd unknowingly built up and he looked down with a similar fear in his expression. His breathing was surprisingly shallow and barely heard compared to Tala's harsh breaths, taking note at the feel of the bony teen beneath him. Why did they fit so well together?

"Bryan..." Tala reached up and pulled Bryan down by his neck, engulfing him in a kiss. The slate-haired teen cracked an eye open to one side and took note of the dark purple bruise now blazing on Tala's pale skin, how unfitting, and yet how perfect it looked. He reached around to the small pocket on the back of his boxers and pulled the now flattened pack of cigarettes, tossing the small box onto the floor and gripping Tala's shoulders fiercely, taking control of him the way he knew he'd always wanted to. His redheaded companion was breathing heavily beneath him, eyes wide with acknowledgement.

Bryan smirked down at his captain. "Come now, you didn't really want that fucking cigarette anyway, did you? This'll be a much better use of your time, I promise."

"Better for my health too, then?" Tala chuckled, pearly whites aglow from the moonlight pouring into the dim room. "I could replace the nightly routine with this quite easily."

The falcon swooped down closer to the wolf, his hot breath coating the far reaches of the figure beneath him. He locked hungry eyes with the apprehensive ones before him as a sadistic grin graced his features.

"Rest assured, Tal, this'll be the new routine for _quite_ some time to come."

**FIN**

* * *

Yes yes, I know, this whole story is pretty generic and utter fucking bollocks, but I sure had a lot of fun when I first wrote it! The end is total shit, but I just wanted it done, okay? Can you hate me for that? Yeah, you can. It won't get you anywhere, but feel free to bash if you really thought it was terrible. Other than that, thanks for reading!

3 Crimson


End file.
